User talk:IceBite/Jackal (Character)
How is it not canon-friendly? I am guessing that it has something to do with the spartan bone part. Spartan's themselves had a chance from dying from the bone strength thingy, and they were the strongest humans alive. For a weak jackal to survive that... I doubt it. I said the implants make his bones AS TOUGH as a Spartan-II's bone. I never said the EXACT SAME tecniques were used to do it...... Due to the Kig-yar's Avian Physiology a solid bone such as the one you suggest would severally reduce the Subject's speed almost to the point were it would be immobile which defeats the purpose of a swift and agile sniper. For more information seethis page P.S. Comment on Halo: Hostilities Please Impurest Cheese I ment the bones were HARDENED not filled. The Bones are still hollow, just the bone there is harder. Well, he's been experimented on (not added yet) several test subjects were before him and then the Separatists found a way to make both bone and muscle thin AND tough. (Don't want him being as pathetically weak as most Jackals) I WANTED TO MAKE A JACKAL!!!! I MADE A GRUNT! I MADE A HUNTER! I MADE AN ELITE! I MADE A BRUTE! HECK, I'VE EVEN MADE A DRONE! IF I DIDN'T MAKE A JACKAL, I'D BE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well congrats, now you're insane --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Made an edit, that fix it up? Because 1: It's one of the FEW defecting Jackals so he has to have some value and 2: It was an experiment that could be used to make the Elites even more super-human. Jackal could be a successful result of said experiment. I do the '!!!!!' thing to show how irritated I am. It's MY character, I do what I want with it, and the fact that I already added all the other races that appeared in the games (without modding), that makes me want to add Jackal. Now, I had him in my mind for a long time, like Fallaf, now STOP QUESTIONING ME!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! No, it's our job --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 21:10, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Just an additional note. Jackal's don't defect they work as guns for hire and the Elites veiw them like most of the other Covenant Races as Canon Fodder or Untrustworthy or in this case both. Impurest Cheese Well, like my other character, the actually and unusually honorable Grunt, Fallaf, Jackal has a much different personality than most of his species and he earned the respect of several elites ...Sign your posts with ~~~~ How about if I change it so he can slip out of the grip of anyone who grabs him to try and break his bones,. Would that be ok? No, that'd be god-modded. And again, sign your comments with ~~~~ --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 20:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :Grunts can be honrable is they are treated right although they will usually revert back to their cowardly natures but Jackals rarley show honour unless they are trying to manipulate other individuals into doing what they want them to do. Impurest Cheese Instead of arguing, why don't you just take out the part about 'bones as tough as SPARTANs'? It would make the character far more realistic and believable. There, Happy? IceBite 18:43, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I would like to note that Jackals sided with the Covenant Loyalists, and fought against the humans and Separatists. Well, there can be a few exceptions, can't there? I'm thinking of an explanation. So far, all I got currently is the unlikely friendship between him and Fallaf.